oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tybalt Vuurgooi
"I give my life so that others don't have to. Even if the only thing I save is one person, one family from the ruin I've seen, it will have been worth it." History It all began in an orcish raid. Tybalt's little village was nothing to write home about, nothing extraordinary beyond maybe a few uncommon inhabitants. She herself was still young at the time, only a teen. Life was simply life, and she ran around town with her 'picante' zest for life. Not the sharpest tool in the shed perhaps, and quick to temper were counteracted by her speed at which she'd make friends and empathize with others, and always - ALWAYS - true to her word. Let's not forget though, that this backstory is a requiem of tragedy, and not a sonata of a lifetime lived in contentment. It was sudden. No one saw it coming, and the villagers were unprepared, the few physically competent members forming what could barely be called a militia. Innocent Tybalt made a beeline for the local shrine, praying to a higher power to intervene, but as the howls and shouts rang out from behind her, no answer came. She pleaded, throwing out promises to Iomadae, Sarenrae, anyone to help; a wanton prayer. The sound of burning building collapsing echoed back. Her tears flowing, and utterly unable to help at all, she crumpled up as familiar screams cut short the air. Then, over it all, one rumbling voice emerged in her mind. "I shall grant you your power..." Tybalt bolted upright - an answer! "Please, help me defend these people, all these innocent people, my friends and my family and -" she was cut off by the voice, penetrating through every facet of her mind, it's sound dark and ominous. "I will grant you the power you seek, to do with as you will; in exchange." Tybalt cried back "Anything, I'll give you anything you want, I'll make the deal, just please hel-" The voice, now more sinister and clear, accompanied a mental image in her mind. She knew clearly to whom she was addressing. The Dark Prince. The Archfiend. The Lord of Hell and the Prime of Contracts. The Devil Himself. Asmodeus. "Then I accept your soul, to claim for Hell when all is said and done. No matter your deeds, Hell is your final destination. Thus, we agree." And she did. All at once, in a fiery sensation like being cast into a burning house afloat in a sea of magma, like a thousand whips intent at subjugating and commanding her into submission, the pain flooded her senses. It was all she could do to keep her nails from puncturing her hands. In her eyes, she say the future, an eternity of possible torment in the layers of Hell. But there was something warm, something soft somewhere there - to there she retreated. That spark became her purpose, her protection and the only thing that pushed her past the pain, past the agony. She would do it, she could help people - She would not fall, but would wield this power in righteous indignation for the protection of the innocent and the defenseless. She pushed the torture, the uncertainty and the Hellish visions from her mind. She was still alive, and until the day her soul traveled all the way to Asmodeus clutches, she was damn gonna use this power while she could. It manifested in her as holy energy, becoming a wellspring of hope; not for herself, but for others. She arose, standing tall, not quite the same girl in who's tears she now stood. She turned around to face the orcish demons. But there was nothing there. The village, black and charred, flickered the occasional ember as the silence of death, that requiem of tragedy, played it's silent mourning. Bodies, people she knew, lay dead on the dirt road, their blood drained and consumed by the thirsty ground. She had been there, grappling with the fires of hell for so long, that she was too late. No remainder left of the village she once knew, she swore she would never let it happen again. Her old life was gone, and like a phoenix she would rise from that ash to the defense of every other village, people she didn't know and in place's she'd never been. It was a curse, but not one of magic. It was a contract, a deal with the Devil. She would fight for the downtrodden and citizenry, so long as they would have her - and then some. Her life was already forfeit after all, so who was to stop her? Perchance to Dream of Electric Sheep Tybalt, the Paladin of Asmodeus, struck out to hone her skills. She studied under what tutelage she could, wherever she could. It was here that she first learned of the Hellknights. An order of Law, the dedicated their lives to some contract for justice, much the same as she. In particular, an unnamed fellow from a small, insignificant order met her by chance. He trained her how to defend herself, using a harpoon to take down prey. For him, it was an extension of the symbolic weapon of his order. For Tybalt, it was the perfect weapon. Never again, would an enemy flee her grip and escape, for she would puncture them and draw them to their judgement. The two parted ways shortly after, with Tybalt's dedication to her own oaths stronger than ever. She fought in a couple small skirmishes here and there, and did some research into a mystical stone that was rumoured to enhance her inherent fiery powers, but one night upon sleeping, she dreamed a dream unlike any she'd ever had. Oftentimes, she was forced to relive that night, when her mental barriers against the trauma were at their weakest, but this night, she arrived on a massive bridge of stairs, spanning a shimmering lake towards an imposing castle of stone and majesty. Along with some others, such as Kalistra and Shiitake, they found themselves in another world entirely called the 'Dreamland', and a suspicious host named 'Tet' was there to great them all. Summoned to do his bidding with no more regard than if one summoned an elemental, he tasked them to capture some mystic stones of sorts, and sent them off without much more instruction. Suddenly in a clearing, the group found themselves near a simple sheep, bleating innocently, with no other hint or stimulus nearby. A member, hungry for meat, attacked the sheep, slaying it, only to beckon the retribution of it's comrades - a veritable small army of electric ewes. Nearly mauled to death, Tybalt enlarged herself and extracted the man, gaining a small amount of sheepish ire in the process. Fortunately, a bard in the group and Shiitake were there, and peaceably calmed down the creatures with song and feed. However, where a flock dwells, a shepherd is sure to follow. Distraught at the sight of a slain sheep, she declared vengeance against the 'nightmares'. Tybalt, as well as the others, realized that they were in the wrong, and took a conscientious role of pacifism, refusing to injure the foxes beyond necessary, trying to diplomatically talk to the shepherd mage, as well as Tybalt summoning waves of healing and intentionally sliding into the summoned pit in order to prove their non-hostile intent, visibly sacrificing her own safety to prove her unwillingness for hostility. Confused by the lack of resistance from what should have been a bloodthirsty foe, the shepmage cautiously stopped the assault. After a brief conversation, Shiitake entered a 'contract' with the shepmage to swear that they intended no harm, securing herself a 'starstone' as it was called, a physical representation of her oath to do no harm to Dreamlanders. Just before they could get answers however, Tet pulled them back the the castle, as he appeared before them with the starstone he'd harvested from the slain sheep. he offered a greater reward in exchange for the contracted stone with Shiitake, but Tybalt vehemently supported Shiitake's decision to abide by her oath, and they left to return home to bed. Another Contract for Pain and Duty. It would only be a short while before the three of them, a man named Kein and another were summoned again to the Dreamworld. This time, another host greeted them, by the name of Rika. Uncertain about accepting more tasks that reeked of malicious intent, they heard out the Host. Apparently, she could not send them home without a power source, which they would need to harvest from Nightmares that had manifested in the world. They hesitantly agreed, knowing they were stranded otherwise, but came face to face with true darkness incarnate; shadowy beats and birds that howled, feeding on fear and oozing with evil. Determining this to be a just cause, and likely the true evil that plagued the innocent citizens of the parallel world, she fought the monsters gladly, piercing their bodies and dragging them to the ground with her harpoon, while they all fought the monsters. Triumphant at last, the final enemy having self-destructed to release a wave of weaponized shadowstuff, Host Rika reappeared and purified the stone stars that also dwelled in these creatures hearts. Offering to make a contract, Shiitake and Kalistra backed Tybalt as the recipient, and Tybalt herself could not refuse the offer - knowing that these people were under attack by dark and malignant forces. Besides, what was one more contract, one more oath to add to the pile of virtues she was collecting - promises made to others that fueled her willpower to life. The process was painful, as the Starstuff pierced her arms multiple times, her blood running down the length as steam wisped into the air where it fell to the ground. She could never seem to make an agreement without excruciating pain these days it would seem, and her jaw clenched tightly as the feeling of glass daggers being shoved into her heart built up toward their climactic finale. The crystal materialized within her, now a part of her, she nearly collapsed against the wall, as the party stared in concern and bewilderment. Just what exactly were the laws that governed this strange dimension? Shiitake rushed to Tybalt's side, and stuck with her much the same way that Tybalt grounded herself with Shiitake against the machinations of Tet. Helping her down the steps, Shiitake, Kalistra and Kein showed concern for the state of her body, as the dark red stains streaked across her forearms like the tributaries on a map. Exiting the plane, she awoke in the same condition, weak and feeble, though still full of determination to see the whole thing through. She would visit again a few more times yet, encountering a village of Orphans (as they called themselves), that finally granted some answers to the operations of the plane. Astonished that Tybalt didn't just have an intuitive sense of the world, they answered many questions they had all had on their mind. However, Shiitake and Tybalt learned the hard way that everything has a cost. As suspicions arose, waves of pressure exuded from the Dreamlanders, crashing against and constricting the second hearts now in their chest, causing exceeding pain to the both of them. Attempting to calm down emotions, they made friends with a few of the local Orphans, though the circumstances often led either Kein to press to hard with questions that would put the Dreamlanders on the defensive (and thus, causing more pain to ricochet within their heart chambers.), or else the mere fact that some like Kalistra had no heart. The sheer pressure in her chest, caused her to lose a grasp on her mental faculties, and her PTSD re-surged as she grew troubled by conflicting information. These Orphans were part nightmare, but yet they were also those she had sworn to defend. They were innocent, yet their very nature caused her pain and screamed out at her to fulfill her contract to destroy nightmares to defend the dreamlanders. She saw mental images of her old village, but it was her destroying the houses, and she couldn't stand it. She broke down, and fled outside the building for air, to which Kalistra followed and helped her get her nerve back. They decided that they were being to hasty to judge, and they did not have all the details needed yet, so they befriended and confronted various locals. This led to many a misunderstanding, being mistaken as confederates of their mortal enemy, which took much diplomacy and earnest interactions to divert. However, much was learned of how their world operated, such as her Starstone being flawed and causing such dangerous reverberance around nightmares and orphans alike, and Tybalt received a book from them, from which she learned even more of the history of their world. It turns out, that the world had yet many more strange natures and rules, so she took it upon herself to defend these children as well, no matter how formidable they may have been on their own as a forefront defense against the nightmares. Fully entwined now, she was shocked to find out that during a brief travel back in the material plane (upon which she stayed up most of the night), the summons had gone out again. From this one, however, Shiitake never awoke. Concerned for her new friend and confidant's safety, Tybalt made sure that so best as she could, she would never miss another chance to return to the dreamworld and investigate, so as to help her friend - so long as whatever net swooped up dreamers collected her as well. Her most recent venture went more than a little south however, as a party member slaughtered one of the resident Dreamlanders at the start of a fight with some nightmares. Appalled by what she thought was an evil action of malicious intent, she turned on the mech, impaling it to prevent it flanking the party with the true enemy. It turned out that it had been a misunderstanding, but the damage was done, and the creature was dead. Rumours began to abound, spread by one of the survivors, of the danger of otherworlders and their hunt and 'disdain' for Dreamlander life, though this too was an outcome of the misunderstanding. They found a little evidence of Shiitake's existence, in arrows on the nightmares hide, but otherwise, were no closer to the heart of the mystery. Off to Train with the Torrent Tybalt knew that she wasn't strong enough, and that she had little to no power to invest herself in the Dreamland on her own, so she sought strength in her convictions. In doing so, she recalled her time with the Hellknight, and knew that if she were to gain the powers she's need to fend off against the dream foes, she's need increase her devotion to her own contracts even further. The best way to do this, would be to track down the Order she knew of in the Hellknight Hierarchy, the Order of the Torrent, and become inducted as a member. She would gain the strength she needed to protect others, one way or another... Arriving in a freak snowstorm, she trained and gained the right to call herself a Hellknight of the Order of the Torrent, a niche group of Hellknights. She was not able to stay and train for long, as she caught wind of the issues happening with Shiitake having not awakened. She swore to come and train more with the order, but left in haste to investigate the concern, hoping to aid in whatever way she could. Deja Vu, I've been in this place before The whole ordeal went over swimmingly. If swimming means that you were on land most of the time, and nothing quite worked out like you planned. To abridge a rather long series of events, Tybalt managed to enlist the aid of one Anise, a dream specialist, in order to try and wake Shiitake from her slumber. Kein came along as well, being at least somewhat versed in Dreamland and willing to return. Inside, they perhaps bit off more than they could chew, having appeared at an alter of sorts, one that they correctly guessed would be a conduit home again afterwards... sort of. to abridge; -They came across a dark forest, full of sentient odd mischievous creatures, who seemed displeased at their presence but not malignant. They managed to bargain knowledge about where the Orphan Village was; where they hoped to find Shiitake and bring her home. Shiitake was not present when they arrived. Actually, nearly everyone but a sparse few were missing. Tybalt left a few gifts behind, including one satchel that was crocheted with various colours for Lillie, and a few notes in case she missed meeting up with the rest. They grew worried however, and ventured back into the forest to see a plethora of menacing nightmarish creatures all chasing a starstone. Kein and Tybalt struggled, quite physically, as to how to go about the situation. Conflicting ideas clashed, with uncertainty if these were the orphans in trouble, or maybe foes to be slain, and if touching the starstone was a good or bad thing - for the one holding it was none other than Nana; the aloof, distracted, incoherent yet wisest it seemed of the orphans. Eventually, they snatched the stone after many of the creatures had touched it and vanished, leaving devastating cracks along it's ridges, and Nana in a state of extreme danger. They were unable to prevent the last nightmare from reaching it however, and both Nana and the stone seemed to shatter. Back in the village however, nearly all the children were back safe and sound. Nearly all of them. Believing Nana to be dead, it was a trying time for Tybalt - worsened by the fact that appearently, someone had framed her. The orphans had been lured en masse and assaulted, causing some sort of reversion into their basest form, and they believed Tybalt to be responsible as the last the any of them could remember was a twisted, dark version of her voice laughing. It took much persuasion to gain some amount of trust back, though Tybalt would have time. Catching up with Shitiake however proved interesting to say the least. Shiitake had no memory of this 'otherworld', having been living in dreamland her whole life as an Orphan, or so she believed. It was only through poking wholes in the logic that bound her mind, that slowly glimpses and memories of her former life crept back into her mind, causing extreme and distressing dissonance with a newfound conflict between real and dream. Eventually, Shiitake decides with much trepidation to join them home, for her obligations to family and others a strong pull, and the four returned to the alter to attempt a return trip. Figuring it out was easy enough, they noticed 3 slots for dreamstone shards. But Kein was anxious. *you go ahead first* he argued, and stubbornly refused to be one of the three to slot a dreamstone directly in the dias. Something tipped him off, something felt off. Tybalt didn't sense it. "Fine then. I'll just put the last stone in myself~" She said, inserting the last stone. A brilliant beam of light shone into the sky, a conduit of light that promised a journey home. "I'll see you on the other side!" Tybalt said. It was the last words Kein heard her say for a long time. Though all four of them; Kein, Tybalt, Shiitake and Anise, all walked into the light with Kein following up the rear... Only two woke up in a small wooden bedroom with two sleeping comrades. Tybalt, still unconscious, leaned against the corner of a dresser where she fell asleep, her crimson helmet having rolled from her hand to the ground in front of her. Kein decided that the safest place for Tybalt would be inside his cemetery-scape spacial chest container, his creepy ribcage opening up in a maw in order to... safely... care? For her? Anyhow, Shiitake was left on her own bed, perfectly safe in the care of a still worried mother. Some rescue attempt that was Shiitake and Tybalt held hands as the light faded from view. And... they were still where they were, but short two friends. They would come to learn that as they both had made contracts in dreamland, their essences were somewhat... heavier, and needed more a more powerful battery in order to send them home. A starstone. The crystal heart of a sentient dreamlander. Neither would even consider taking that price. So they waited, more or less. They lived with the Orphans, who were all to glad to have Shiitake still around. All in all, they knew they needed to figure out how to get home someday, but there was no rush. Many things happened during this time. Tybalt grew to love the Orphans, having spent months with them laughing, playing and fighting nightmares. They learned that Nana had lived, and was now more cognizant as ever again. She'd had two stones in her chest, which fought with each other and caused her stupor earlier, which meant that her previous experiments involving starstones was a success - something that gave the Shiitake and Tybalt hope of finding a solution as well. In the meantime still however, the Orphans repaired the fragility in Tybalts starstone, using crystals from a nearby forest to brace and reinforce it. Tybalt grew close to many orphans as well as Shiitake, spending a little over 3 months perceptively in dreamland, though only 1 month occurred outside. From this they learned that there was no constant time relationship - one way or the other. Unpredictable. As for the friendships she made, she constantly tried to befriend the quietest and most bookish of Orphans, Lillie, who reminded her of a love lost long ago. As well Kymiyo, who was a matronly figure to them all, she grew close to. Others included Nana, who she researched with and learned much from, and Mika, who helped her learn the written language's chaotic nuance. Over time, they grew closer to a solution, as Nana compiled her scattered notes to try and come to a recollection of her experiments, and Tybalt grew skilled in navigating Dreamland. Eventually, she came across others Outworlders who were dropped into dreamland for either Tet or Rika's purposes. One such was Kaiyako, a tiefling who marvelled at the world. More on that later. The day finally came that they prepared for. Nana had told them about a place called the Dreamyard - a powerful ruins-like structure undocumentable on maps, and mysterious in nature. She couldn't tell them anything about what was inside - for entering and leaving inevitably wiped the whole journey from her mind, as well as cleaned her journals of information many a time. All she had was the evidence afterwards (a successful starstone transfusion from something inside), and her research prior. The two decided to risk it. If they could peaceably obtain a starstone with which to return home, it was worth the risk. The opposite of Deja vu Tybalt's memory of the Dreamyard is near blank. She went inside, and then came out in the real world with minor knowledge as to how that worked. Oddly enough, she couldn't even focus on the dreamyard itself, her memories going up to something with Nana and then a haze. Mentioning the name, she hears only a whisper, or else becomes distracted or unfocused. She's never been able to name the place since, or recall her inital foray. But her and Shiitake were home! At least she thought they were. She wasn't where she expected to be though, or... wearing what she expected. It was dark, and misty, and eerily still and spacious. And she was wearing a red Noble styled dress, with a golden hairpin, heels, and not a scrap of armour nor her harpoon at hand. Just as she saw the form of a dragon carcass, the world churned and she was unceremoniously vomited onto a bed by Kein. It was chilly. And... an Inn maybe? After a strongly worded volley of questions and complaints (and nearly tripping over those heels more than a few times), she removed her footware and came to understand that Kein had been taking care of her body while she was under. He contested that he had hired a maid to clean her body, and change her - though he was still rather touchy and comfortable with her body himself. It made her... feel uncomfortable. Especially feeling naked without her weapons and armour, for she donned the later nearly 23 hours a day, using the aid of magic to even sleep in her second skin. Kein had also appearently died recently, and had a new outlook on life. Go figure what happened to her at the time. And so, they were in... Halmar? Damn it was cold here. After being talked into what more or less amounted into a half date, half briefing, Tybalt more or less left Kein behind to gather her things. She actually has had barely any contact since then, something that hasn't crossed her mind much since. The First Life, and a debt of Hatred Adapting again took time. She'd become used to some of the nuances of Dreamland - like appearing slightly shorter and younger to better interact with the Orphans and Locals, and the taste of food. But it came with time. She rushed to catch up with some, and fulfill duties she'd fallen behind on. Life moved on, until she received a normal summons again to dreamland. By now, she'd grown even more suspicious of Tet. Too many things didn't line up about him. His demeanor, his style of distributing information, his penchant for instigating misunderstandings... and that recent bit about Tybat being framed for harming the orphans hadn't left her. She heavily suspected Tet was behind it, having misunderstood cues from the old confused Nana that he could be trusted, she'd informed him about the orphans - an event that oddly lined up with the tragedy, and the blood money note she got in return for the information didn't bode well either. She didn't like him one bit. So when it was him who had summoned the group to deal with a threat - she was already suspicious. Kaiyako was there as well, the tiefling from once of the groups before that she'd met while stranded. From her, though, she learned of tragedy. Nasa, one of the orphans, had been trapped, and slain by bamboolzed adventurers at Tet's behest, for some kind of personal experiment. Now, she wanted nothing more than a just vendetta against the villain. But she knew now wasn't the time. She still had much to learn, and Tet was strong - much stronger than her. She had to bide her time. She had to bite her tongue, as he said the group to dispatch a 'nightmare'. A giant nightmare shaped rabbit. Odd, that one of the orphans was heavily involved with rabbits. Tybalt knew what was going on. Confused and weakened, the Rabbit fought the party, while Tybalt did her best to restrain and subdue her peacefully. "Yumi, it's me, please - calm down!" the party managed to shatter an orb, one that appeared to be draining Yumi of energy - and likely causing the rage and confusion as well. And unconscious girl collapsed in Tybalts arms. They had to take her back. Tet, however, was angry. the whole encounter, he furiously tried to dissuade the group from their action, spitting warnings and indirect vague implications. He never knew what fully happened there. He managed to pull a couple back to the waking world, but a force beyond him prevented his direct intervention, as Tybalt, Kaiyako and another ventured off into the open world of Dreamland again In Summarium In short, they were left to wander backwards through the Dreamyard, the location they had been dropped into. Tybalt didn't recognized it, though scattered pages of notes provided interesting insight into it's purpose as well as Nana's many forays inside. And then Tybalt began to find her own notes. Hers, and shiitake's, mysteriously torn from their journals and scattered about the whole ruins. Tybalt couldnt' grasp it. She'd been here before? but when? A few of her own notes, gave insight into her missing time. But only from an impatient Ifrits second hand story. She'd never been great at journals. They made their way out, returning the unconscious Yumi to the orphans, and explained their stories. Including the death of Nasa. Much sadness was shared for a time, and Tybalt recommended that they try and stay together for safety. They returned home, but Kaiyako had a desire to return. A couple times they did, as Tybalt needed information, and Kaiyako desired to make a contract of her own inside. Various missions they performed, both inside and outside, as Tybalt began to consider her previous taboo on Dreamlands existance. She'd figured the less people knew about it, the less danger it would be in from exploitation. It was a naturally confusing place, innocent and vibrant as it was, and it took dedication and desire for peace to overcome the xenophobia and distrust that outsiders naturally came with. Then, things took a turn for the worse. On the day that Tybalt and Kaiyako entered together in order to manage a contract for Kai, they encountered an odd girl in the woods. They followed, deeper and deeper. Too deep. They were being baited. Humanoid Nightmares, a half dozen, surrounded them in the crystalline forest. They desired to talk. To compromise. To *Lure*. Kaiyako fell for their honeyed words, their promise of an easy and simple contract. That was that she desired after all, and she shortcutted the difficulty of working to achieve it more naturally. She promised to be the Champion of the Humanoid Nightmares. Tybalt was in shock. She ran, full tilt. She had two goals. Firstly, to warn the Orphans of the treachery, betrayal and danger present. Second, she needed to return home, to the beds that the two slept on, and remove the danger to dreamland. She couldn't afford to let it come to more harm, not from yet another outside source. This was what she had feared. That was what she had promised to prevent, and defending dreamland's integrity came first. By the time she made it to the alter and awoke, Kaiyako was already gone. Tybalt made sure that anise would not help her return to Dreamland, and she hoped that it would end there. After all, the foul champion could not harm dreamland if they could not return, and she would not have to kill an old friend. Kaiyako didn't understand fully what she had done. She sought out Tybalt, and many angry words were exchanged while Tybalt was admittedly more than a little inebriated. She rarely ever drank. Many harsh words were spoken, and the rift between their ideologies became more apparent than ever. Kaiyako refused to leave dreamland alone, and Ty vowed that she'd never see the land again. Then Kaiyako vanished, in a puff of dark whisps, mid sentence. Ty knew. She knew what happened. Kai was summoned to dreamland by her new masters. Over several more encounters, the two ought eachother, yet tried as best they could to compromise. Kai believed the words of the nightmares without question, and though a few details of their stories meshed with information Tybalt knew to be true, other pieces felt twisted and warped. Something, for sure, was tearing dreamland apart. And Tybal had half an idea what some of it was. It was the reason that she'd saved every coin in blood money earlier. Had it forged down into a weapon, a shining gold harpoon. She'd had it enchanted. She'd had it engraved. And she planned to use it. Just as soon as she could, she planned to lodge it in Tet's chest. She began, to study again. The only thing to break her concentration on her research was the knowledge of yet another devastating page in the saga. Tet had struck again. He'd summoned one Ronda, and an Alwin, in order to incapacitate and capture Lillie's Starstone for his plans. Lillie. Timid, sweet girl that she was. She found it difficult to forgive Ronda, but she would never forget those feelings she felt. She used them to reinforce her resolve. In the meatime, she finally broke the silence on Dreamland. Kaiyako was already trying to ply ears with honeyed tales of her own truth, so Tybalt knew that she had to work quickly. She was already well practiced in giving informational briefings to groups inside dreamland, and her experiance and openness had qualities Kaiyako lacked. Where Kai attempted to barter and sell information like a treasure for her own goals, Tybalt straightway released information to the general. Meeting with whomever needed to know, and giving a relics and treasure to those who might end up stuck in dreamland again - valuable dreamstones as tickets home, free rides out of awkward situations Tet would likely engineer. She wouldn't have someone else tricked by his schemes. She sought to remove the innocence if ignorance. And, she sought to remove a certain three letter pseudo-name from the annals of existance. Appearance Tybalt currently sports a set of Red Full plate, an intimidating set that gives her a mighty edge in battle. She's recently acquired the helm of a full Hellknight of the Order of the Torrent, and will likely commission a set of plate themed for it soon, matching it's dorsal fin with sharp aquatic motifs, like a red ~~gyrados~~ eel. Beyond that, she's got a set of bright, animated hair. It flips and flickers like a flame, though it's feels no different than regular old hair. It matches her eyes, which light up an amber hue. She's pretty much in every sense, an Ifrit. Her red complexion would make it almost impossible to see it otherwise. The last marked feature, is a Golden harpoon attached to a dark chain, which sits on her back for easy access, her tool of choice in securing wrongdoers. Personality On the outside, Tybalt can be a bit of a firebrand, easy to lead on and quick to temper, but deep down, she's actually a lot more soft then she lets on. She's grown accustomed to steeling her emotions behind her armour, letting her discipline rule her decisions in combat with dedicated devoutness. Once she's stuck her mind on something, she can be stubborn getting it out. That said, after she calms down or if presented with conflicting evidence of any kind, she's quick to apologize, knowing that she can be much to rash at times. She fights for a number of ideals, oaths she had made to herself that support her day to day, and a word made by Tybalt is one that she will drive to keep. She doesn't make such contracts lightly, and will integrate them into a part of herself. If she says she will do something, then expect her to follow through. That said, the original agreement must have been made in earnest, with honesty on both sides. She isn't one who tolerates hidden agendas, and intentional misdirection or abuse of laws. If someone were to twist her arm, and put her in a compromising position, she is not afraid to chomp at the bit and fight back. Laws and oaths only mean something if they have not been corrupted. After all, the first three tenants of her new order are thus; * I will hunt down those who pervert the law to serve selfish ends. * Laws are not lawful merely by virtue of being laws; they must be examined lest they be corrupted. * Those who don’t fear justice will fear me. Justice has it's own demands. And abuse of the innocent caries a harsh penalty in Tybalts eyes. When she's not hunting down injustices, she can actually be a rather friendly gal, and she almost always concerns herself for others first. She considers her value left only in what she can mete out to others. If Tybalt were to have a Tarrot Major Arcana to describe herself, her past would be the Sun -> for her attitude and contentment, and her vitality. Her Future would be the Hanged man, the resignation she has for her fate as martyr ticking ever closer. Right now, she personifies as Judgement: a defining drive to discern right from wrong, and act accordingly. Friends Shiitake: Oh boy, this is a full bit of words on it's own. They're linked, the two of them, in the dreamworld and shared experiences. If Tybalt has anyone left she could call a sister, it's Shiitake. They've typically always been on the same page, and both have sought peace among strife many a time, and often suffered personal injury to do so. Kalistra: She's helped Tybalt sort a few things out for herself, and they have a connection in a shared patron. They've only mostly met in the Dreamworld, and they may have different perspectives on matters, but they've always been supplementary, and helped to ground Tybalt on occasion Anise: Mostly a recent comrade, she's helped to try and bring Shiitake back to the world of the living. As well, Tybalt can respect her dedication to her craft, and her moral compass seems to point in a good direction. Kein: Oh, Kein. You've perhaps inadvertently done more damage to Tybalt than any 1 other source, at least since the whole deal with Asmodeus. Tybalt never knows what to think of him, because he always hides behind that mask. Sometimes, he seems to care about the word, and other times, he's cold- callous- edgy and a general drag to have around. He has a tendency to say the worst things at the worst times, a social clutz. that said, for all his complaints, he's usually been around when it's counted most, an has a strong devotion to his own ideals that perhaps can rival Tybalts own. At least, in stubbornness, when he hasn't cowed at the heat of her presence. Orphans: Not all the orphans in the whole world, though she's got nothing against them, but the Orphans capital O. It's a group of mysterious fighters who defend the rest of dreamland from nightmare incursions. She's had some abrasive meetings with them, but she understands their ideals and goals, and does what she can to see those goals met. Enemies Mech Mark X-001 or something: Tybalt doesn't know much about who or what it is, but it's something to be sure. It doesn't listen to advice well, and has a series of decision making processes that deeply concerns Tybalt. Maybe it's just unaware of the world around it, but it cost Tybalt a lot of time and effort she'd put into building relationships with the Dreamlanders. Zalthan: A Lawyer, and a man out only for personal gain. He seems to enjoy twisting words for his own benifit, and got into a rather heated debate with Tybalt over the ethics of her crusade, and cast doubt at her intentions. She could never see the stuck up man again for all she cared. Tet: She doesn't know who he is, or why he does what he does, but she has a bone to pick with him. For numerous reasons. From the start, she felt she did not like him, and that feeling has only soured with time. Tricking her into selling out innocents didn't help much, at least that's how Tybalt saw it. He's abused her trust, and she's in the process of slowly preparing to turn the matchup around someday when he least expects it, using the money 'gifted her for her compliance' in the incident, melting it down into a weapon, and planning to shove it down his throat. Kaiyako: A frenemy, she cannot trust her anymore. If it came down to it, she would choose dreamland over the former friends life, but as of yet she has not directly done crimes to warrant retribution in either the waking or sleepign world. But she struts a fine line. Aspirations To be of use, and be able to die knowing that her life had value. She knows she can't escape fate forever, but until then, she will sacrifice every part of her for her cause. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active